Breaking Point
by Ahdaze
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. Even countries. So, what happens when the most unlikely of nations snap? USUK, DenNor, Spamano, Gerita, SK/China, and others.
1. Chapter 1

America was starting to get a _little _pissed off.

"…. So in conclusion, I believe that there should be an increase in interest when holding debt. Anyone who owes me money should not be surprised when they find out their debt has increase by 2%."

America rolled his eyes. China was berating everyone about how much money they owed him. It was annoying; everyone had already gotten the point.

With his finishing statement, China started to glower at everyone, especially America, for extra emphasis. Which America thought was unfair, because a lot of other countries owed him money and _he_ didn't say anything about it. But America's fault was always the biggest, wasn't it?

America mentally swatted the thought away and plastered a huge smile onto his face.

"That's great, China! Ok, it's my tur-"

"No, it's my turn."

Germany got up, completely ignoring America's protests.

"My country is suffering from many issues, most of them set from other examples from other countries. High school drop out percentages are rising and I believe that most of the students are getting their ideas from America."

America mentally groaned. This was just another speech about how America was a terrible influence on everyone, wasn't it?

He didn't even bother to listen into what Germany was saying. He couldn't (and wouldn't) make any changes in his country's, so whatever Germany was implying for him to do wasn't going to matter. Plus, it always made him feel like it was his fault, which it wasn't. Or was it?

"… Also, there is something very big I would like to bring up."

That caught everyone's attention.

"It has been brought to my attention that trade is not going very well throughout the world."

That caused all of the countries to scoff. That was the "big" thing that Germany wanted to bring up? Everyone already knew that trade wasn't going well. That was how it always was and would be.

"Most of the problems are because of America."

America blinked in surprise. Him? Again? Was today hate on America day or something?

"Everyone knows about America's little blackmail technique, right?"

There were nods a murmurs of agreement. America felt is face turn red. Was Germany really bringing this up now? He stood up and opened his mouth to defend himself.

"Wait, dude. You-"

Germany spoke on.

"Well, believe it or not, I found out that America has been blackmailing Vietnam for her product in a vigorous attempt to get items for a cheap price by refusing to sell her any of his products and cutting off any other matters of trade for her, too!"

Everyone started to roar in outrage. Doing something like that was just rude; it was almost like a silent declaration of war. America felt his permanent smile begin to falter as he saw all of the other countries start to glower at him.

"What are you talking about? I would never do that. Hero's don't do villainous deeds, remember?"

England glared at him and turned back to the rest of the countries.

"Urgh. The idiot probably didn't know about this because he was too busy playing video games or something. It was probably his boss."

"America should have still known about this, though! It is his responsibility as a country to know what is going on and to stop what is not right!"

"I agree with France. See, this is why I don't understand how America is a country. It should have collapsed with the amount of stupidity and ignorance America has."

America inwardly winced. That was a low blow; both talking as if he wasn't there and saying that he should have collapsed.

The truth was, he knew what had been going on. His economy wasn't doing so well and he needed to do something to make it better. His boss told him about this plan, but America disagreed. However, he didn't know that his boss was determined to carry the plan out and did so behind his back.

"Of course, that's what you would expect. All Americans are fat, lazy, and stupid, you know. This really isn't surprising."

"That is true."

"Hey, dudes!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to face America.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this whole thing. I'll try to fix it, ok?"

He was answered with glares.

"That's what you always say, you git."

"Da. You never fix it. You just make it worse."

"Sorry America. I have to agree with the others on this."

And with that, all of the countries walked out of the room together, still discussing about what they should do about the issue. Without America.

America stood frozen; the other's harsh words circulating in his head.

_Why do they always blame me?_

_They forget about what their bosses do sometimes. And their problems are usually worse!_

_America isn't the only country who has a high school drop out issue. Plenty of people in other countries do it too. _

_I'm not the only one in debt._

And as America continued to think about it, the angrier he got.

_How dare they blame America?_

_Every time, I'm so done._

_It's time they find out who their messing with._

He was done with all of the other nations taking out their troubles on him. A swirl of twisted emotions began to churn within America.

Anger.

A thirst for revenge.

Hatred.

Hands trembling from sadistic excitement, America reached into his pocket.

It was time to make a phone call.

**Um….so yeah.**

***sweat drop***

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OCD…..**

**Please review, favorite, or follow if you liked it. **

**If you didn't, well, um….**

**Yeah.**

**Just tell me what you didn't like about it so I can fix it or something.**

**Uh…..**

**-InsufferableProximity**


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark didn't like the looks that were being given to him.

Sweden's annoyed frown.

Iceland's angry gaze.

Finland's tense look.

Norway's emotionless face.

"I didn't do it!"

All of the other Nordic gave him the same _yeah right _look simultaneously.

"Denmark. Don't. Try. To. Deny. It."

"But, I didn't…"

"Look at the evidence. There is beer all over the kitchen. All the furniture is chopped up. It was obviously you."

Denmark shook his head. He didn't do it, dammit! Last night, he had actually been hanging out with Prussia. Sure, they hung out in a bar, but Denmark didn't drink at all. When he came back home, he went to bed immediately. There was no way it was him. Unless he sleepwalked, which Denmark was sure he didn't.

"Look, I know it looks like it was me. But it wasn't!"

Sweden growled.

"Denmark, you idiot. Just admit you did it."

"Didn't you just hear me? I really didn't do it!"

Denmark sent Finland with a pleading glance. Finland would back him up, right?

"Sweden's right. You should stop putting the blame on others."

Denmark mouth dropped open. Finland was agree with them too? Yes, he knew that evidence was promising, but couldn't the Nordics take his word over it? Or did it have no power at all?

"I swear on my life, I didn't do it."

Norway gave him a look.

"Swear on something valuable and we'll take that into consideration."

Denmark couldn't help but do a double take. That hurt. A lot. His life wasn't worth it? He knew Norway probably didn't mean it, but you really couldn't tell with Norway.

"Whatever. I need to meet up with Hong Kong. Denmark, clean this up."

With that, one by one, the Nordics left. Sweden gave him one last glare before he walked out of the room.

Denmark stared blankly at the wall. He felt anger well up inside of him. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. There were plenty of other times when he didn't do something but they blamed it on him.

But this time was different.

His life wasn't worth it? Denmark knew that he should just brushed the remark off, but he felt himself repeating the words over and over again in him mind.

A shrill sound of a cell phone ringing jerked the Dane out of his thoughts. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. With a dull voice he greeted the caller.

"Hello?"

"Denmark! This is America…."

****Sucky chapter will suck.****

****Sorry. It's a little hard to write in Denmark's Point of View because….. huh, I don't know. ****

****Wait, so what do you guys want? DenNor or SweDen? I like DenNor, but I just want a general opinion.****

****Also, thank you all so much for favoriting and following. And a shout out to StarStrike107 for reviewing. ****

****So, please favorite, following, and REVIEW.****

****Next up: South Korea****


	3. Chapter 3

Korea knocked on China's front door. He received no answer.

The young nation wasn't really surprised. He had broken China's favorite wok. So it wasn't all too shocking that the older nation didn't want to talk to him.

However, that didn't stop Korea from coming to his house and trying to apologize.

"Aniki?"

No reply.

Korea started to panic. Usually, China would just yell at him to go away. Was Aniki hurt or sick or something?

He eyed the door. It was pretty sturdy looking. Korea shrugged. _Oh well. _He got in a stance and drew his foot back-

"-And I hope you're comfortable. Would you like some tea?"

Korea froze. Someone else was in there! Silently, he pressed his ear against the door.

"Thank you China-san. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It is Korea, aru. That little…. brat."

"What did he do this time?"

"He broke my wok, aru! It was my favorite one too…"

"Ah. I am sorry for your loss."

"It's just….. I don't know what to do with him, aru."

"China-san, sometime there is just nothing you can do. All we can do is sit back and wait for him to grow up and out of his clumsiness."

_Ouch. _Korea winced. There it was. What every country berated him on.

His maturity.

"I know, aru. But I do not think this is something that he will overcome. Look at him! He is merely a child. He doesn't think things through and… I think that he is the type of country that needs to be…. controlled."

Japan and Korea both took a sharp breath. This was a _very _sore subject.

When Japan was at his finest in 1910, he began to conquer countries left to right. Korea was no exception.

It wouldn't have been that bad if Japan's citizens didn't do what they did.

They tortured Korea's men.

They raped Korea's women.

They starved Korea's children.

They beat up Korea's elders.

Korea narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"China-san! That is no way to think!"

"I know, but-"

"It doesn't matter. Besides, Korea just messes up small things. It's not like he does anything major."

"Think about it. The boy is hopelessly naive. Even his brother is better than him."

He did _not. _

Korea was five seconds away from using his tak-wan-do to smash the door.

"China-san! How disrespectful! How could you say such thing?"

"But it's true, isn't it? North Korea is a bit power hungry, but aren't all countries? He is level-headed, smart, and everything his brother is not."

Korea bit his lip. It hurt.

A lot.

But Japan would defend him, right?

"...You are right. But…"

China exploded.

"There are no buts! Korea is a nuisance. He is a child in mind and heart. He relies on others to fight his battles and is pretty much useless."

Numbly, Korea just stopped. He got up and walked away.

He knew that Aniki didn't really like him, but he didn't think that he _hated _ him.

Korea knew he wasn't really like that.

But, god damn it, it hurt.

_Ring!_

Absentmindedly, Korea took out his phone.

"Annyong?"

"Hey, what's up dude? This is America…"

**I feel like this was a bit rushed...**

**Don't get used to these quick updates. I'm only doing it because I'm on Thanksgiving break. So, yeah.**

**GIVE KOREA SOME LOVE PEOPLE! Seriously, he's my second favorite character/country. America is my first. ;)**

**Thank you for all of the love. I wish I could hug you all. Here, have a cookie: ( : : )**

**KiraSerket: I have decided to do both! But Romano won't appear for later. Cheers!**

**Next: Italy**


	4. Chapter 4

America smirked as he put his phone back into his pocket. He had just finished talking to Denmark and South Korea, and it looked like he wasn't the only nation who was sick of not being taken seriously.

"America."

A quiet voice broke the silence that came with a person being alone in a room. America jerked around at the sound of his name being called out. He silently prayed that the person didn't hear any of his conversations with the other countries.

It was Italy. His face was in the most serious expression America had ever seen.

"I want in on your plan."

America blinked. That was literally the last thing he expecting the other nation to say. Italy flushed and looked away.

"I hate being the stupid one."

He admitted quietly.

"I can see it in their eyes when I do something stupid. Germany's annoyance. Japan's disapproval. I hate them. I can hear them complaining about me and saying I'm a worthless piece of shit. I….. just really hate them."

America cocked his head. Italy's confession brought forth a surge of questions that baffled him. First, Italy was actually smart? America had always suspected that, but he never found real evidence to prove his theory. Second of all, why was Italy pretending to act stupid if he hated being/acting stupid? Third, why was Italy even here?

Italy shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. After a moment, he looked back up with a slight smile on his face.

"I know you're smarter than you act. I've seen it. You may do idiotic things, but you always have a purpose. That's why I didn't defend you when the rest of the G8 were yelling at you. That's also why I came back. I…. wanted to… I don't know, console you, I guess."

"Then why? Why do you…. do what I do?"

Italy pondered the question. Then, he met America's gaze and responded evenly.

"The same reason you do it. To protect myself from the others."

Instead of satisfying him, all the answer did was bring more questions for America.

"Who do you need to protect yourself from? I mean, I have a lot of enemies. A lot of countries don't like me. But you… Everyone likes you."

"Not everyone. Nations hold grudges, you of all countries should know that."

Italy gave America a meaningful look as he said his statement. Then, it dawned on America. _Of course! Italy's history is very bloody…. He had a lot of enemies. Even over time, they could still hate him._

"Wait, but what about Romano, Germany, and Spain?"

"What about them?"

"You have them to lean on for support. Why do you have act….. like you do when you have them as backup?"

"Like I said before, same as you. You have Canada, but why do you act stupider than you really are?"

Both countries looked each other in the eye voiced each other's thoughts.

"Because you can't trust them."

America nodded slowly. He got it, he really did. You never knew who would stab you in the back during war. Acting foolish helped them both keep their secrets more secure. It helped them win wars. It helped them survive as nations.

Italy brightened up and beamed at America.

"So, am I in?"

"Yup. Listen, we planned up to meet up in this hotel tomorrow in one of the conference rooms. We'll plan out our… revenge."

Italy smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, more of a "those motherfucker better start running" kind of smile.

"Excellent."

**Argh….. so short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. **

**Anyway, check out my short side story Split. It has some info that might come in handy later. Be warned, there will be many different small stories that I will randomly post when I feel that I need to explain something. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! All of the reviews, favorites, and follows just warm my heart. Thank you.**

**Next: The group finally get together! (I'm really excited to write this…)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**REVIEW. **

**FAVORITE.**

**FOLLOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

America couldn't help but be a little nervous. He had one chance to win over the other countries. One chance. If he screwed up now, he wouldn't be able to fix it later.

Ok, not helping.

America took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was doing this. He would not mess up. He was confident.

"America?"

It was Italy. He peeked through the door with wide eyes. From the shadows, America could tell the others were there too but were too shy to come in. He automatically arranged his face into warm smile. Show time.

"Hi! Come in."

Nervously, the three countries made their way into the room. Denmark observed the room carefully, while Korea just looked down at the floor. America's hands began to sweat. Finally, all of the countries were seated. America swallowed. _It's now or never, _he told himself.

"So, let's cut the shit. You all came here for revenge, right?"

He received many different reactions. Italy, who seemed to be surprisingly bloodthirsty, nodded viciously. Denmark was more hesitant. He nodded more slowly. Korea didn't do anything. He just stared at America with a very calculating stare. This worried America a bit. Italy and Denmark would be easy to convince, but the Korean seemed….. smarter. Trying not to dwell on the subject, America allowed a smirk to grace his features.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Again, Italy's hand shot up.

"We should annihilate the other countries. Permanently."

This shocked America. He didn't think that Italy was that….. eager. Suspicious, he searched Italy's eyes. Was he hiding something?

All he saw was a thirst for revenge.

"W-w-what?"

Everyone turned to the sputtering Dane. His face turned red, and hastily tried to explain.

"I mean, we can't just _kill _them."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because, it's not right."

"Oh, I guess you're really are just stupid then."

"Shut up!"

They started to argue. America couldn't felt but smirk at their stupidity. They were acting exactly they way America wanted them to act. He wanted them to fight so he could observe them and make any changes in his plan. Unfortunately, Korea wasn't cooperating.

Like America, he had a smug grin on his lips as he watched the bickering two. This made America frown. This would make everything so much more complicated… _Too late to bail out now. Might as well get it over with._

"GUYS!"

Italy and Denmark both stopped. Embarrassed at the looks the other two nations were giving them, they sat down. America cleared his throat.

"I have a plan. I think you'll like it."

America looked each country in the eye.

"We start World War III."

Once again, the other three nations had different reactions. Italy gaped at America, as did Denmark. Korea remained as impassive as ever, but he did have a slightly shocked look on his face.

Then, all at once, they started to talk.

"That's…...actually not that bad of an idea."

"Wait, WHAT?"

"World War III? Hmm….."

America raised his hand for silence.

"Yes. World War Three. Think about it, it would be so easy! All we have to do is provoke the other countries, and make them really angry at each other. Then, while they're too busy fighting, we can come in and obliterate them all!"

America knew that he had watered down what would have really happened by a lot. There was no way that it was going to go that easily. However, he needed to win over the other countries first. And what other way to do that other than lulling them into a false sense of security?

Surprisingly, it was South Korea who agreed with him first.

"You've got a deal, da-ze."

Then, one by one, America got the other countries to agree. They discussed further and soon enough, the four mastermind had a plan.

"Perfect."

"Wait, we need code names, da-ze!"

Everyone turned to stare at Korea with confused looks. Hurriedly, Korea explained.

"We need something to cover up our tracks. What happens if someone finds our reports? If we have code names, no one will know it was us, da-ze."

America took it into consideration. Korea was right. It would be foolish to use their regular names.

"Ok then. What do we use?"

"Hmm. Well, there's four of us, right? I think our group name should be called the Deck. Like a deck of cards, you know? America could be hearts, Italy could be spades, Denmark could be clubs, and I'll be diamonds, da-ze."

Satisfied, all of the countries agreed.

_Time for revenge._

**I am terrible at this exposition stuff. Argh, I feel like this was sooooo rushed.**

**IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE WRITING ACTION AND TORTURE AND ANGST SCENES, OK?!**

**Oh yes, I do know that I am mentally insane. You can check out my profile, it says that too.**

**Omg, I just realized that the four nation's names creat S. Hahaha.**

**You guys should feel lucky. I wasn't planning on posting this until next week.**

**Thank you for all the support.**

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry guys, but all of my fanfics will on an indefinite hiatus due to massive rewriting and personal issues.

If you want to use my ideas, go ahead. But please write something about it originally being or whatever.

Again, I'm sorry.

Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. Please note that I did and still do cherish them.

-Ahdaze (a.k.a TheHiddenGenius)

P.S. This does not mean I am not writing anymore. Check out Ringa Linga and Da Hero, who are two authors on this site. We are very close and write a lot of our fanfics together. (Well, no. But you get the point.)


End file.
